In industrial applications, ovens are installed, which are enclosed within high temperature resistant materials i.e. refractories. In the operation of such ovens, interior temperatures may exceed 1000° Celsius (hereinafter “° C.”). The heat-resistant walls of such ovens are exposed to the environment on the outside and exhibit a surface temperature substantially less than that of the interior. At a general room temperature of 20° C., the outer wall temperature may be, for example, 60° C., while the interior wall exposed to the operating temperature stands between 400 to 900° C. The high-temperature resistant material, i.e. refractory, of which the oven wall is composed, is thus subjected to extreme variances in temperature. Under these conditions a danger exists, that fissures can form in the wall material.
Thus a problem arises that aggressive gases arising within the oven can migrate through such fissures and attack the positioned layers and casing in the wall. The result is that a debilitating corrosion occurs.